Knight in shining FBI standard issued body armor!
by Junesse
Summary: "Good Sir, kind knight, you have saved your lady tonight!" Something light and fluffy!


Disclaimer: I don't own the show, nor do I own the characters!

* * *

Booth sighed. He pulled his coat closer around his body as he locked the SUV. The weather was horrible, the wind was howling and the skies where a dark grey, making it seem as if it was already evening while it was barely 2 pm. He did not like the fact that she was still going to do this book signing. The last fan letter had been clear. 'Your knight will save you, my lady.' The words kept rolling in his head, like an echo he couldn't control. It bounced inside his skull and instead of dying down, the words only increased, making him fidgety, nervous and on edge.

She noticed his inner turmoil. 'Great! That means that Angela's plan is ACTUALLY working!' It had been obvious to her for weeks now. Ever since Booth had been kidnapped by the Gravedigger, she had realized that she needed him. Plain and simple as that. She needed him as much as oxygen and if he was too scared to put their partnership on the line, then she would. Because she had the advantage here, she knew he loved her. But he didn't know she needed him. One could even say that she felt the same way about him as he did about her, ergo she loved him back. Not that she would ever, EVER put it like that, but okay. It was time to let their partnership evolve, as all things do. "You okay, Booth? You seem a bit nervous." She asked innocently as she looked at him, walking together towards the big castle, where her book signing would take place. It was still quiet, seeing how they were several hours earlier, so she could get settled in before the fans would get here.

"Yeah, Bones. I'm fine. How 'bout you?" He opened the door and ushered her into the large entrance hall. The hall was beautiful. A soft big rug was laid out, displaying a war, a fight between good and evil. A huge staircase was literally the center piece of the room, leading to the first floor. However, that was not where they needed to go.

"I'm fine, Booth. It's a book signing. Nothing I haven't done before." She shrugged off his question as she took in the magnificence of the room and let the warmth that lingered inside of the building seep into her body. Even though the walk from the SUV to the gates – front door seemed to be to casual for such a magnificent place – she still felt cold. Before she could elaborate about her prior accomplishments, feeling a great sense of pride, her books had been such successes, her editor approached her. She shook hands with him and after a brief conversation, he had taken both their coats and had send them off in the right direction. "What do you think, Booth? Would this be a good place to find a knight?" She knew she shouldn't bring it up again, but she couldn't help herself. The way he would get all overprotective, like the alpha male he truly was, made her feel warm and safe inside. She hadn't felt that in years.

As those words sank in, he placed his hand protectively on the small of her back, holding her a little closer to his body. "As a matter of fact, Bones, it's the PERFECT place to find a knight. That's exactly why I thought and still think that this is a bad idea. I mean, a really BAD idea." He led them into a big room. There was a small podium set up, with a table standing on top of it. Behind it, there were only two chairs. One for him and one for Brennan. He had insisted that he would be the one in charge of her safety. To be able to assure her safety, he had asked them to build this little platform. One security guard would be standing by the steps, making sure they only came up one at a time. In that case, if someone wanted to try something funny, he wouldn't have to deal with a crowd standing directly around them. The podium served another purpose as well. It offered a clear view of the room and everyone in it.

"Well, Booth. Maybe, if you had just given me a gun, all these years ago, you wouldn't feel the need to hover over me." She had to fight the grin back down as she spoke. She hadn't thought about asking for a gun in ages – well not literally, it had just been a very long time. Booth had protected her well, but after he had been kidnapped, she had been left to fend for herself and she had been happy she had purchased a gun on her own. She hadn't needed it, but she had felt better, knowing there at least WAS a gun, in case she needed it.

"Hell, no! We are NOT having that conversation again. Uh uh!" He shook his head, walking up to the podium, for a quick inspection.

Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She retrieved it and after she flipped it open, she saw she had received a message. She quickly read it. Afterwards, a big smile appeared on her face. She quickly turned around and pretended to be engrossed in the architectural outlay of the room she was in. Quickly her actual interest into the matter took over, but the sparkle didn't leave her eyes once, now that she knew that it was actually about to happen. It may be a little mean, but damn it! Taffet had opened her eyes and it was time someone opened Booth's.

Six hours later, the book signing session was almost over and done with. Booth sighed in relief. Nothing freaky had happened. Some men had practically drooled all over themselves and some fans had been trembling, not being able to grasp the reality they were meeting their idol, but all things considered –taking the fact that the mother of all storms had broken lose outside - Booth felt good. Nothing bad had happened. Nothing had gone wrong. Sure, Bones was standing in between the last of her fans - who had won a photo shoot with the one and only Dr. Temperance Brennan – on the other side of the room,but he had a clear view of what was happening and he had had a lengthy conversation with the winners when they had come up on stage as the last ones to get their book signed, before he had come to the conclusion it was safe enough to let her do the damn shoot.

Brennan smiled brightly as all of the lights suddenly died. 'This is it!' She reacted quickly and swiftly as she took a few steps back, colliding with the door. She waited for the lightning to illuminate the room, so Booth wouldn't see her disappear. In the meanwhile, the door behind her opened and a hand snaked its way from behind it, curling around her hand. A few seconds later, the load roar of the thunder filled the air, providing the perfect opportunity to escape.

The moment the room had been plunged into darkness, Booth stood up. When the lightning illuminated the room, he sighed in relief as he saw her standing in front of the door. His relief quickly turned to horror as he saw the door opening in slow motion and a hand grabbing hers. "Bones!" he shouted out a warning, but he couldn't be heard over the loud clap of the thunder. The room was bathed in darkness once again. As soon as the darkness was lifted by another lightning strike, she was gone.

Booth pushed the table out of the way and slowly – his path illuminated by lightning bolts, the storm so thoughtfully provided – he found his way off of the podium and to the other end of the room. Right before he bolted out of the room, the lights came back on. He quickly did a head count and came to the conclusion that every one of her fans was still there. "All of you, the session is over. I have to ask you to leave the premises. Right now." He quickly shoved them out the door, through the main hall, out the front door. He shut it behind him as he leaned against it. He couldn't be bothered right now to protect civilians. He had his Bones to protect. 'Your knight will save you, my lady'. The words once again rattled around in his head. "I'm no knight in shining armor, Bones. But I'll do my best," He whispered softly. Sounds, coming from his right, made him straighten his back immediately, pulling his gun. "Oh, Ivan, it's just you. Look, I have a big problem. Something happened with Bones… Whoaw! What the hell happened to you?" Booth quickly approached the man, who held a bloody handkerchief pressed against his head, nursing a head injury.

"I was in the main hall, sorting out the fan mail that Dr. Brennan's fans brought for her today when somebody knocked me on the head. I woke up a few seconds ago in a little alcove. I got up, walked over here and found you. Why do you have your gun drawn? I didn't do any… Dr. Brennan! Is she okay?"

Booth shook his head. "I'm afraid she isn't. The lights went out and someone grabbed her. Probably the same person that conked you on the head." His words weren't cold or the entire room was cloaked in darkness once again. 'Strange thing for a power outage, to turn on and off like that,' However, Booth didn't ponder the thought further, concern for his partner filling him. "Look, do you know where I can find flashlights? I need to go find her and make sure she is okay?" When Ivan remained silent, Booth fished out the keys of his SUV and blindly grabbed for the other man. When his hand landed on something solid and a yelp sounded through the darkness, Booth knew he had him. "Okay, you have to go to a hospital, and I have to go to my SUV to get my flashlights. Let's go."

Ivan remained silent as they walked out into the storm. Both men ran quickly towards their respective cars. As soon as Ivan reached his, he got in and drove away, as if the devil himself was chasing him.

Ivan's actions made Booth's stomach turn. "Oh my god! What if HE is the one that has been writing those notes and has been passing them off as fanmail! He certainly had the opportunity, means, motive! God damn it!" Booth reached for his cell phone and dialed the Hoover, demanding that Ivan's SUV was stopped, and Ivan placed under arrest. "Just be okay, Bones. I'm coming."

After having made the phone call and whispered his promise into the air, as if asking the wind that was howling to take his message to her, he opened his trunk and produced a flashlight. He tested it and once he had confirmed it worked, he slammed the trunk shut and turned towards the castle. He studied it for a moment, 'If I had kidnapped someone, where would I… Bingo!' His gaze focused on the small window. The window of the highest room in the tallest tower. "I'm coming, Bones." He whispered again, his voice a little stronger, now that he knew where he was going to start.

He ran back to the castle, opened the door and started running up the stairs. It was a bit of a theatrical hiding place, the highest room in the tallest tower, but it surely served its purpose. By the time he arrived there, it was almost embarrassing how out of breath he was. But even though he was out of breath, he still had great focus. A determination to continue to handle quickly and make sure that his Bones was saved from whatever hell Ivan had left her in. If he was responsible for this, he would be too late to play the damn hero. "FBI! Open the door!"

"FBI! Open the door!" Brennan couldn't hold back her smile. 'I can't believe this actually worked.' Angela had told her that it would, while she had been afraid Booth wouldn't fall for their scheming and planning as if they were two teenagers who had a crush on the most wanted guy in school, but sure, he had fallen for it. 'I'll never admit it, but I like the way he only displays his alpha male qualities towards me and Parker with such focus. Sure he protects all, but when he protects us, it's more primal.' And that was exactly what appealed her. So she remained quiet and closed her eyes, knowing a lock wouldn't stop him from entering. Angela had insisted that she should be bound or strapped on a chair or something like that, but she had said no to all of them. This was just to make him realize that it was okay to love her, because she needed him to. She, however, did NOT need him to have a heart attack worrying about her.

"I'm going to count to three, if you don't open the damn door, I'll do it for you!"

'Showtime,' she thought as she quickly swept her gaze back over the room, happy with the result. The room had a big king sized bed in it – which she was currently laying in – and the entire room was lighted by the soft glow of candles, which had been strategically placed by Angela, to make sure that nothing would catch fire. She could hear him, counting to three. After he had reached three, it was quiet for a moment and she knew he was holstering his weapon again. Preparing himself to kick the door down. He didn't disappoint. The door slammed against the wall as he kicked it open.

The door flew back and Booth immediately reached for his gun again. When he couldn't identify any threats, he holstered it again and walked into the room. "Bones!" he noticed her laying on the bed, her head turned to the side, eyes closed. He quickly made his way towards her, when he noticed the envelope that was placed on the night table next to her. He opened it and read the message.

"Good sir, kind knight! You have saved your lady tonight!"

PS: If you make fun of Hodgins ONE more time, I'm going to have to take it out on you directly! Don't be too hard on her! Love Ange X

After having read the message, he let out a huge breath as relief and wonder settled inside of him.

She could feel the mattress dip under his weight and she opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"So, Ange wanted revenge huh?" He turned towards her. "How 'bout Ivan? He was injured." He had no problem believing that this was a prank. It had Angela written all over it. The castle, the candles, the reference to the knight, the highest room in the tallest tower…

"Ivan agreed to go along with it. We didn't hurt him." She explained as she looked up at him.

"Okay." He nodded slowly as he looked into her eyes. "I can see why Angela would plan this. But you… Why did you agree with this, Bones? I was really worried about you." He knew she KNEW what it feels like to think that your partner was in danger.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat up. "It was an experiment. I needed to do this, so I could confirm my theory."

"Your theory? You'll have to be a bit more specific, Bones." He said annoyed that she had agreed to do this, just so she could confirm a theory.

"Angela's theory to be exact. You see," She placed her hand over Booth's arm, "I had an epiphany when the Gravedigger took you." She looked into his eyes as she gently squeezed his arm. "I need you. I thought you might feel the same…" She blushed as she looked away, "But you know how badly my people skills are underdeveloped. So I had to make sure. Angela figured out there was something on my mind and she forced me to tell her. I did and she came up with this plan. Don't be mad at her though, Booth. I am the one who agreed to it."

He was taken aback by her words. And even though, it all felt a bit juvenile, and even though he should be offended he had been played, yes PLAYED, like this, the only three words that had stuck by him, were 'I need you.'

When he remained silent, tears formed in her eyes. She pulled her hand back, "I'm sorry, Booth. I never should've gone along with it. I – I suppose it's best if we just leave now."

Her words snapped his attention back to the present situation. He halted her movements and asked quietly, "What is your conclusion? Can you confirm the fact that I feel the same way, or not?"

It was her turn to be taken aback by the emotions in his eyes, which sufficiently wiped all the remaining doubts away whether or not he needed her as well. "I can confirm that you feel the same way."

At her soft declaration, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. When they broke apart, he whispered, "Remember to make sure I thank Angela, after I've strangled her."

She snickered and nodded, "I will." She kissed him again, "I'm glad you feel the same way."

"So do I. You have no idea how long I've needed you, loved you, but I just couldn't tell you. Every time I had gathered all of my courage to open up to you, something always came up. Kenton, Epps, your family showing up, The Gravedigger, Sully, Angela and Hodgins NOT getting married, Pam Nunan, the Gravedigger again…"

She shut him up by wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer, shutting him up with another mindblowing kiss.

After they broke apart, Booth laid down on the bed, pulling his Bones with him. "Bones, could you promise me one thing?"

"Sure," She answered, snuggling closer to his broad frame, "What?"

"Next time you have an epiphany, just tell me about it, instead of setting up experiments."

She blushed and buried her head into his chest. "But Boooooth," She whined softly, "Experiments can be so much fun!"

* * *

The End!

Probably not what you expected… Hell! Not what I expected!

But when Gingy takes over, she takes over,babe!

WHAK Junesse


End file.
